How to Make Victoria
by Natbites
Summary: While searching for her missing sister in law, Gina is taken by two mysterious strangers, one of whom has a terrifying power over her mind. Who are these people? What do they want from her? Is her will stronger than his?


"How far along are you?" the middle aged woman standing behind the counter had that goofy, "I love babies!" grin spread across her face and her name tag read 'Debbie'. Gina normally loved moments like these because they gave her a chance to respond with, "I'm not pregnant. I'm just fat." and watch the horrified, embarrassed reactions from the poor, innocent enquirer.

But today she wasn't in the mood to tease. "Just got to 5 months." she replied numbly, the picture in her hand shaking. "Um. I need to make some flyers…"

"Of course! Do you know if it's a girl or a boy yet?" Debbie the clerk took the photo from her, still beaming like it was Christmas.

"Not yet." tears were already coming to her eyes and she blinked them away defiantly.

"So what kind of flyers will we be making today, Hon?"

"Missing Person."

—–

Another post, another flyer. Candace Andrysiak had been missing for nearly two weeks and no one, including the police seemed to have any idea what could have possibly happened. They seemed to think that she had just left town on her own. That she had just gotten tired of everything and left. But that was ridiculous. It couldn't be true.

Gina Andrysiak had been walking the city for hours, putting up the flyers with her sister-in-laws photo on any surface that could be taped, tacked, nailed or magnetized. It was getting dark and the temperature was dropping steadily, making her body shiver. She was going to have to go home soon and it felt like betrayal. Candace Andrysiak wasn't just an in-law that you tolerated for the sake of your loved one, she had been one of Ginas' best friends. It had been Candi that had introduced her to Bobby Andrysiak, the Love of her life. She'd been the Maid of Honor at her wedding. Gina had told Candi about being pregnant before anyone else, including her husband. It may have been pointless to cover every public board with her picture, but being out here made her feel like she was actually getting close to finding her. But it was time. Her teeth were chattering and she was already very far from her car. Bobby wouldn't be happy to know she'd been out here all by herself for so long. She pulled out her phone and saw that he had already messaged her.

 **just got back and**

 **those idiots**

 **still don't know**

 **anything.**

 **its getting dark.**

 **Where r u?**

Gina decided not to worry him. She texted back. This was difficult with her hands shaking.

 **Putting up flyers.**

 **Just about to come home.**

 **Love you.**

 **Love you too.**

She started back to her car as the street lights began to glow. It was beginning to get to freezing temperatures now, and she wasn't wearing nearly enough layers of clothing. Most of her clothes no longer fit. She patted her growing stomach. "This is all your fault, you know." She joked. Putting up those flyers really did make her feel better.

She was a block away from her car. The streets were strangely empty and any relief she felt after putting up the flyers began to dissolve as a feeling of dread seeped inside her like it was one with the cold.

She blew on her hands to warm them and started to run. She had ran past the mouth of an alley when she abruptly stopped and turned around. A soft moan seemed to have come from in there, like someone was in pain. She stared for a moment, hoping it was just her imagination getting the better of her. She didn't know what she would do if it wasn't. Then she heard it again. It was a womans voice, emitting a hopeless, confused, half-sob half-wail that seemed to be to give the feeling of dread that had overtaken her an almost physical presence. It Gina found herself thinking that _this_ was the reason the streets were so empty. "Hello?" Gina called, feeling ridiculous for it but too terrified to do anything else. Another moan, this time followed by the sounds of a garbage can falling. Gina crept closer towards the alley, flattening herself against the wall and edged toward the corner. Gina wasn't a fearful person by nature, and this neighborhood was normally considered very safe. But she was still alone in the dark. She didn't see anything at first because by now it had gotten very dark and the timer on the building light wasn't set to the same time on the street lamps. But she heard it. Scraping, heavy breathing and…chewing? Her eyes caught some movement in the far corner by the dumpster. _A homeless person eating out of the trash,_ She thought grimly. _Probably some crackhead_. Then she thought of Candace. She wondered if she might be in the same situation as this person. She continued to watch the thin figure, torn between wanting to help and just going home. _You have some cash._ She scolded herself. _Either give it to her so she can get a burger or go home and give her some damn privacy!_

Gina reached into her pocket, knowing there was a $5 dollar bill in there somewhere. She stepped into the alley, the rotting smell of garbage and other things washed over her like shower steam. She tried not to cough. "Um, hey. I have a little bit here, so you don't have to-" The building light finally, _slowly_ came to life and Gina's words froze in her throat.

Bone thin. So wasted away that even in the over-sized T shirt, (which was all this "woman" was wearing) Gina could see every bone in her body. And the skin color was wrong. Instead of the normal beige tone of most Caucasians this was a horrible grayish-blue. And it wasn't trash that she was chewing on, but a rat. Torn in half. The woman had tossed the top half over her shoulder and was now tearing and twisting the bottom half with her hands and teeth. Gina didn't want stay here. She didn't want to know what was wrong with this …person? All that mattered was getting home to Bobby.

The bottom half dropped, only its tail still recognizable as a rodents. The "Woman" stood slowly and turned to look at Gina though her mass of tangled dark hair. Blood was smeared around her mouth and dripping down the front of her shirt. The greasy, reddened lips parted to let out another sad moan as she reached for Gina.


End file.
